Toku-Toku-Gacha Event (November)
The Toku-Toku-Gacha Event (November) is the Point Gacha event of November 2016. *From the Point Gacha **SSR Kai Tsugunaga Momoko (Itooshikute Gomen ne vers.), +150% **SSR Tsugunaga Momoko (Itooshikute Gomen ne vers.), +80% *Others **UR Ishida Ayumi, +600% **SSR Kai Iikubo Haruna (The Vision vers.), +500% **SSR Kai Takeuchi Akari (Itoshima Distance vers.), +500% **SSR Kai Ogata Risa, +500% **SSR Kai Yamagishi Riko, +500% **SSR Kai Tanimoto Ami, +500% **SSR Iikubo Haruna (Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Iikubo Haruna (TIKI BUN vers.), +100% **SSR Uemura Akari (Ijiwaru Shinaide Dakishimete yo vers.), +150% **SSR Sato Masaki (Ai no Gundan vers.), +100% **SSR Takeuchi Akari (Taiki Bansei vers.), +80% **SSR Oda Sakura (TIKI BUN vers.), +20% **SSR Yajima Maimi (Mugen Climax Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Nakajima Saki (Mugen Climax Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Suzuki Airi (Mugen Climax Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Okai Chisato (Mugen Climax Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Hagiwara Mai (Mugen Climax Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Yajima Maimi (Ai wa Maru de Seidenki Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Nakajima Saki (Ai wa Maru de Seidenki Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Suzuki Airi (Ai wa Maru de Seidenki Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Okai Chisato (Ai wa Maru de Seidenki Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Hagiwara Mai (Ai wa Maru de Seidenki Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Fukumura Mizuki (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **SSR Ikuta Erina (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **SSR Iikubo Haruna (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **SSR Ishida Ayumi (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **SSR Sato Masaki (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **SSR Kudo Haruka (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **SSR Oda Sakura (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **GR Fukumura Mizuki (OTT vers.), +500% **GR Ikuta Erina (OTT vers.), +500% **GR Iikubo Haruna (OTT vers.), +500% **GR Ishida Ayumi (OTT vers.), +500% **GR Sato Masaki (OTT vers.), +500% **GR Kudo Haruka (OTT vers.), +500% **GR Fujii Rio (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Hirose Ayaka (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Nomura Minami (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Ogawa Rena (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Hamaura Ayano (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Toguchi Natsumi (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Wada Sakurako (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Inoue Rei (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Tsugunaga Momoko (Dou Datte Ii no vers.), +500% **GR Yamaki Risa (Dou Datte Ii no vers.), +500% **GR Morito Chisaki (Dou Datte Ii no vers.), +500% **GR Ozeki Mai (Dou Datte Ii no vers.), +500% **GR Yanagawa Nanami (Dou Datte Ii no vers.), +500% **GR Funaki Musubu (Dou Datte Ii no vers.), +500% While the individual group gacha still go on, the new Point Gacha comes in two versions: The normal and the DX version. The big card in the normal version is the SSR Tsugunaga Momoko, the DX gacha the SSR Kai version of the same card. This event's costume is based on ANGERME's Desugita Kui wa Utarenai. All 4 pieces drop as Live Rewards and the Stage Appeal is Heat Up (Big). An expert version of ANGERME's Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku has been added on the 2nd day of this event. Category:Event